Glee short stories and drabbles
by NickTheBlazerWearingWarbler
Summary: This is where i will keep the series of one shots and shorts stories that i write, a lot of them will be Niff related but there will be Klaine ones as well as other pairings too such as Seblaine. If you have any prompts for any short stories such as this then leave them as comments here or in my ask at www . nicktheblazerwearingwarbler . tumblr . com thank you :- xo
1. Niff and The Promise Ring

Jeff sat in silence, staring down at the small black leather box that Nick had just passed to him. A confused look appeared across his face, but it shortly changed into a smile as he opened the box.

"A promise ring?" Jeff exclaimed

Looking down into the leather box, a solid silver promise ring sat inside, on the inside of the ring the words "we are forever" were engraved in italics and just after that was a date. The date of their first kiss.

"This ring symbolises my promises to you" Nick took Jeff's hand before adding "I promise to always be there for you when you need me, I promise not to complain when you watch your nerdy films, I promise to always stand up for you and most of all I promise to love you, always"

Nick used his free hand to pull the blonde boy closer to him before planting a soft kiss onto the top of his head. 


	2. Niff's First Date

Jeff's stomach filled with butterflies as he sat paitently in the lving room of his appartment. He was waiting for his boyfriend to pick him up for their first real date.

Jeff had no idea what the dark aired boy had got planned for the day ahead which made him more nervous then it should. Jeff tried to put his nervous at rest by deciding that Nick knew him well enough to make this day enjoyable for the both of them.

He didn't like surpirses or making a fuss but the pervious night Nick had sent a text to Jeff telling him to make sure he was free all day tomorrow.

Time passed incredibly slowly for Jeff as he passed the floor endlessly waiting for Nick to arrive. Jeff focussed and tried to piece together the clues that Nick had been giving him over the previous weeks but nothing made sense and this confused the blonde boy.

But sure enough after a few moments of conffusion there was a knock at Jeff's front door which pulled him back to earth. He quickly pulled himself together and he rushed towards the door and flung it open to find Nick standing there, looking as breathtaking as ever.

In his right hand there was a exsepionally large penguin teddy. Jeff's favorite animal. In his left hand sat two access all area day tickets for the zoo.

Jeff beamed adoringly at his beautiful boyfriend. He already knew how amazing today would be.

And with that Jeff leant up to the taller boy and kissed him softly on his forehead before whispering "Thank you Nicky, i love you."  



	3. Niff's first kiss

Nick s phone vibrated violently across the wooden desk, he picked up his phone to take a look- It was Jeff.

Hey, erm I was just wondering if you wanted to come round to my place and watch a few movies and stuff with me. I could do with a cuddle from my Nicky Jeff xo

Nick laughed to himself before replying.

Of course, I d love to come round. I can come round now if you would like me to? I can pick up a pizza on the way? But are you going to tell me what s up? Nick 3

It only took a few moments before Nicks phone went off again.

Yeah please, I m starving! Could I have a pepperoni one please? And nothings up, I just miss you that s all. Can a guy not miss his best friend? Sheeesh Jeff xo

Nick was used to this now, Jeff always asked Nick to come round for random nights like this and he loved it. Nick quickly sent his reply.

Okay, okay. I ll see you soon Jeff :-) - Nick3

And with that he left his comfortable spot in the living room and he headed off into the other room to pick up some money and his car keys. He threw on his grey jacket and stuffed his wallet and mobile into his pocket before leaving his apartment and locking the door.

He only had to walk a short distance to where he was parked, and once he was in the car he turned the key in the ignition ready to press play on the old CD player where he knew his Coldplay CD was.

Jeff had bought his the new Coldplay CD as a random gesture of friendship as he knew how much Nick loved them. He also bought him surprise tickets to one of their shows. Nick was over the moon when he found out but he couldn t understand why one person would spend so much money on another without any real reason.

Yeah, they were best friends but he didn t think that was the reason, but nonetheless he was just happy that he had such an amazing best friend like Jeff who always wanted to spend time with him. And although Nick and Jeff had been best friends for such a long time, recently Nick had felt his feelings change from friendship to love.

Nick drove the short distance to the pizza shop to order the nights meal. Still undecided on what he wanted to order for himself he turned off the ignition, stepped out of the car and began to lock it before turning towards the shop.

Once inside the pizza shop the smells of all the foods hit Nick and he just wanted to eat everything but he thought it would be greedy if he ordered a pizza with every single topping on it so instead he ordered one pepperoni pizza and one vegetable pizza along side two large bottles of diet coke and a tub of Ben and Jerry s ice cream.

Once back into the car, Nick turned the keys back in the ignition and Coldplay s Charlie Brown came belting through the speakers. As he began to drive away, he really paid attention to the lyrics.

"Light a fire, light a spark,  
Light a fire, a flame in my heart.  
We'll run wild, We'll be glowing in the dark"

His mind turned to Jeff and how when he was with him he felt a spark inside, it was a feeling that made him forever happy. Nick would never admit he was falling for his best friend but maybe, he actually had.

He was at his happiest when in Jeff's company and if he could he'd spend all day, everyday with the beautiful blonde haired boy.

Nick snapped out of his day dream when he realised he was sitting outside Jeff's apartment.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting outside but it was starting to get dark already, his Coldplay CD which had previously been playing had ended and he thought he best go.

Quickly, Nick turned off the ignition, reached for the bag of food and headed out of the car locking the door behind him before making his way across the car park avoiding some already parked cars.

Once reaching the main entrance of the apartment block, Nick reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out his phone and dialled the blonde boy s number.

The phone rang maybe once or twice before Jeff picked up "I'm outside" Nick called, his voice full of cheer.

"Just come straight in Nicky" replied the other boy.

"Okay, two minutes then. See you in a minute, bye"

And with that Nick made his way up the two flights of stairs to Jeff s apartment. Once reaching Jeff's front door, Nick gave the wooden door a quick, hard knock before reaching for the handle to open the door.

Nick was barely inside when the blonde boy made a run for him, rapping his arms tightly around the taller, dark haired boy s neck. Nick dropped the bag of pizza which he had bought for the boys and he wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff's body, not wanting to let go.

Both boys stood in total silence; they both just stood their cuddling.

It was a bit weird at first, to be greeted in such a way but Nick knew that it was right. He never wanted to let go.

After about a minute or two Jeff loosened his grip on Nick and he slowly pulled away.

"What's up Jeffy?" Nick asked concerned.

"It's nothing, I just missed you. That s all" he said quietly "I'm glad you could come though."

"Aw, I missed you too. I'm really looking forward to spending tonight with you."

Jeff flashed Nick his usual I m happy that I have you smile which made Nick's heart melt. The blonde boy was truly beautiful, especially when he smiled.

There were a few seconds of silence as both boys composed themselves, and then Jeff broke the silence.

"So, did you get me my pepperoni pizza?"

"I did, I also bought myself a vegetable pizza, two bottles of diet coke and a tub of Ben and Jerry s Cookie Dough ice cream speaking of which it's probably completely melted by now" Nick said with a laugh.

"Well, hand it here and I ll put it in the freezer for now. How much do I owe you for the pizza?"

"Don't be silly, Jeff, you don't owe me anything."

"Aw, Nicky I can't expect you to pay for this."

"Oh shut up you, it didn't cost much at all."

"Fine, fine. We'll do a deal, you buy this time and next time I will. Deal?"

"Deal."

The boys laughed and headed for the kitchen where Jeff put the ice cream in the freezer, grabbed some ketchup and two large glasses.

Jeff headed through to the other room on the other side of the small kitchen and Nick just followed him in silence. Jeff's apartment had changed quiet a bit since Nick had last been; they usually hung out at Dalton Academy with the others or at Nicks place.

The room was now a mixture of reds and blacks, instead of the mixture of browns which had once covered the four walls. Now instead of the faded brown and cream sofas there were brand new leather recliners in their place.

Nick stood there taking it all in; it was definitely Jeff's idea to have it decorated this way.

Jeff sat down and signalled for Nick to come and join him, whilst Nick had been taking in his new surroundings Jeff had put on a movie. Nick knew instantly what film he had put on... Scott Pilgrim VS the World, one of Jeff's favourite movies.

"You're such a nerd" Nick laughed.

Jeff just glared at him and continued to eat his pizza.

Both boys sat in silence whilst eating their pizza and once they were done they placed the boxes down on the floor in front of them. The movie was still under halfway through so Nick decided to make himself comfortable by sliding down in his chair and sliding close towards Jeff, close enough to feel the warmth radiate from his body.

Nick felt safe lying so close to the boy. Being with Jeff was definitely Nick's safe place.

Nick tried to focus on the movie but his mind kept wondering away, he kept thinking of all the times he had been sat this close to Jeff yet it had never felt so good, but maybe he was in love with his best friend, he did miss him so much when he was away from him and he was at his happiest when he was with him but he wasn't sure.

By the end of the movie Nick found himself snuggled right up into Jeff s arm. He didn't want to move but Jeff sat up once the titles started rolling across the screen.

Maybe Jeff didn't feel comfortable with the way Nick had been leaning on him but the way he had hugged him earlier didn't make sense.

Nick shifted over back to where he was sitting earlier before the movie started keeping his distance from Jeff as he returned back to his side of the chair from putting on another movie.

Nick looked up to see and confused and puzzled look across the blonde boys face, but once he had noticed that Nick was watching him the confusion and puzzle disappeared from his face and was replaced by a smile.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Jeff asked Nick as he began to leave his seat again.

"Yeah, sure."

"Anything in particular?"

"Nah, anything will do." Nick said with a smile.

Jeff returned from the kitchen with two cans of coke, one for each of them.

"Cheers Jeffie, oh wait I was wondering if you wanted to play a game of Skyrim or something because I might fall asleep if I have to sit through another one of your nerdy films again." he said laughing.

Jeff reached out to hit the darker haired boy, playfully.

"Oi just bask in my nerdy-ness, alright? And anyway I believe that you're pretty nerdy too, I mean wanting to play Skyrim? Sheeesh."

Nick just stared at the blonde boy with a oh no you didn't just mock me kind of look, he was joking of course.

"Alright, fine! Jeff gave in quickly and headed over to the large television in the corner of the room. Quickly removing the disk and turning of the DVD player before turning on the games console and handing Nick one of the wireless controllers.

Once Jeff had sat back down the boys opened their drinks, taking a quick drink before putting them down on the table where the pizza boxes had been placed. Both boys stayed almost completely silent throughout their intense gaming session, with the only noise that escaped the boys lips were the odd curses under their breath when one of them lost a life or missed a weapon.

The gaming session continued until late into the night. When Nick looked up from the television screen he noticed how dark it had suddenly gotten, he guessed it was at least 11 o'clock.

He reached in his pocket for his phone to back up what he thought, he was wrong; the time on his phone read 1:36 am.

"Urggh." he growled, it was too late for him to travel back to his now. He despised driving in the dark.

"What s up now Nicky? Is it because I m beating you" Jeff mocked.

"No, it is not and anyway I m winning! Have you seen the time? It's stupidly late, I can't drive home now." Nick complained

"Well, nobody s here to you from staying here now are they?" Jeff said as he turned to face the other boy "Seriously, it's fine" he added.

Nick looked back at the blonde boy in awe; he was such a kind person.

"And you can just share my bed, it's big enough for the two of us." he added with a laugh.

Nick smiled at Nick which made his heart melt, again. Damn he has to stop doing that, he thought to himself.

"Come on, the next person to get killed on the game looses, then we'll call it a night?" Jeff asked with his eyes fixed back to the screen.

"Yeah, okay."

The boys kept playing, eyes fixed to the screen. They were determined to keep going for as long as possible and then Nick let out a sigh followed by

" That damn dragon just came out of nowhere and killed me I mean come on !"

"Aw, is Nicky I sore loser?" Jeff mocked.

"I'm warning you Jeff, I m not afraid to beat you up."

"You wouldn't"

"I would."

"Is that so?"

"Is that a challenge?"

Maybe

Well then challenge accepted.

And with that Jeff left the sofa and darted out of the living room door. Nick stood up and threw down the controller to follow Jeff quickly as he ran up the stairs.

Jeff was quick and by the time Nick had reached the top of the stairs he had dived into his room, Nick ran as fast as he could and jammed his arm into the door to stop Jeff throwing it shut behind him.

Nick pushed the door open to find a Jeff shaped lump under the duvet cover of his double bed.

"I've got you!" Nick called "You cannot escape!" and with that he flung off the duvet and threw it behind him, revealing a laughing Jeff. To make sure he couldn't move Nick leant over the laughing blonde boy, putting his arms either side of him.

The two boys stared at each other, eyes meeting. The gap between them was short, neither of the boys moved away. They both just started slowly getting closer and closer to one another until Nick s hands reached out to cup the blonde boys face and a small gasp left his body.

What is going on? Maybe he does like me to, what if he kisses me? The blonde boy muttered to himself under his breath.

The moment the two boys were stood there seemed to last forever but neither boy moved until Nick moved even closer until he could feel Jeff s small shallow breathes on his lips.

Jeff closed his eyes and took a deep breath; suddenly he felt Nick s soft lips touch his. Electric sparks shot through his body sending the hairs on the back of his neck on edge. He slowly kissed the dark haired boy back. He wondered if he felt the same. If this made him feel as amazing as it made him feel.

Both boys pulled away after a few seconds and Nick s hand moved down to Jeff s side.

Jeff opened his eyes to find Nick s gaze fixed on him, smiling from ear to ear and Jeff felt his heart skip a beat. Both boys began to plush and Nick laughed a little.

I love you. he whispered to Nick softly suddenly realising that he was completely head over heals for this boy.

I love you too Jeffie A simple answer, but it was all that was needed, a few seconds past before a huge smile spread across both of the boys mouths and once again, pulled each other in for another kiss.


	4. Niff and The Thunderstorm

Nick's phone vibrated loudly, echoing around the room.

He reached across his bed to where his phone was lying, before checking the time on his bedside clock. 11:45pm. Who would be texting him at this time? He opened the message before he realised who it was from.

Jeff.

It read

Hey Nicky! I hope I haven't woken you but I can't sleep because of this thunderstorm. Can we talk? - Jeff xo

Nick knew that Jeff would have been freaking out. Poor Jeffy. Nick didn't have to think twice before getting out of bed, grabbing all the snacks from his cupboards and all the duvets and blanket s he could find.

He headed straight out of his apartment and ran over to the car as not to get to wet from all the rain. He didn't mind the storm as much but couldn't bare the fact that he knew Jeff was alone, freaking out.

Once he was belted up in the car he rang Jeff, Keeping the conversation casual by just asking about his day, where he had been? What he had been doing? What he had for dinner? It seemed to be keeping Jeff s mind off of the storm, at least for a little while.

It was only a short drive to Jeff's house and just before Nick reached his apartment, he told Jeff that he needed to go and hop in the shower so he could quickly hang up without Jeff getting suspicious. And with that, he walked straight into Jeff's apartment.

"Who's that?" Jeff called through frantically as Nick tapped on the door, opening to a very scared looking Jeff.  
Nick laughed "It's just me, silly. I couldn t just leave you alone i this weather now, could I?" he said beaming and wrapping his arms tightly around the very frightened Jeff.

Thank you Nicky!

Anything for you, Jeff.


	5. A Klaine Moment

Kurt sighed as Blaine strolled past with his "totally amazing!" girlfriend Jessica, his arm wrapped around her perfect waist. It hurt Kurt to see someone he was so madly in love with not even notice him. His heart sank every time the curly haired boy ignored his very existence.

Kurt was fed up of feeling like this day in, day out it was always the same. It was even worse that he was becoming used to having that heartbroken feeling in the pits of his stomach. Every time Kurt saw Blaine and his cute little curly head of hair, his perfect smile, his flawless personality, he was just crushed. He needed to talk to him maybe if he got all this off his chest, he'd feel a little better then he did right now.

He reached into his pleated pants pockets, searching for his phone quickly punching in Blaine's number and a quick message.

"Hey B, I was wondering if you were free over the next two days to help me prepare something for Glee club? - K x"

Almost instantly, Kurt s phone buzzed in his hand. Blaine.

"Hi Kurt, I d love to help. Are you free this afternoon? - B x"

Kurt quickly punched in his message once again. To be honest, he was surprised Blaine wasn t busy with Jessica.

"Sure, meet me at my apartment when you're free? :-) - K x"

Kurt placed his phone back into his pocket before leaving half of the unnsessasery amount of books he was carrying with him into his locker before shutting the door and heading for the car park towards his Navigator.

He had finished lessons for the day so he decided to head home and work out exactly he was going to say to Blaine. He pondered over it the entire way home. He wasn't sure how he was going to say all he wanted to say, so, he figured it would all just come out naturally when that time comes.

Right?

After about 20 minutes or so, he pulled up to his apartment. After stepping out the car, locking the door and heading towards his apartment he heard someone call his name.

"Kurt!" He recognised that voice. He would recognise the dreamy a Capella voice anywhere. It was Blaine. Kurt spun round on his heels to face the curly haired boy.

"Hey Blaine, just come in." Kurt said as he unlocked the door. Blaine followed Kurt into the house like a lost puppy. Kurt gestured to the sofa. "Want a drink?"

"No thank you Kurt, I ve just finished my lunch." Blaine replied politely. "What do you have to work on then?" he added.

Kurt panicked. He hadn't thought that bit through yet.

"Oh erm, just I wanted to sing a song for Glee club, something different, you know to what I usually sing." He laughed nervously.

Blaine knew Kurt was lying. "Alright Kurt, why did you really invite me here?" He snapped at the smaller boy who was backing away from him. "Kurt, just tell me!"

Kurt let out a long sigh. "It's stupid. he muttered before catching a glimpse of Blaine's face. He looked confused. He quickly looked down in guilt.

Kurt could feel Blaine move closer. "It doesn't matter Blaine. Just go home." Kurt spat. "It was a stupid idea." His voice was shaky.

"No!" Blaine insisted, raising his voice just slightly louder than Kurt s. "There was obviously a reason you wanted me over here. Now what was it!" The anger in Blaine s voice becoming more apparent now.

The anger began to fill inside of Kurt's little body; he couldn't understand how the curly haired boy didn't know what he was feeling right now.

Kurt had practically shown him, yet, Blaine had been completely oblivious. Kurt knew Blaine could keep up this argument all night if he wanted to, but he couldn't, Kurt was just so tired from everything. He finally gave in.

"Blaine, I LOVE YOU, ALRIGHT? I can't bare to see you with that girlfriend of yours. I love you you're supposed to be with me You're my Disney prince, not hers." Kurt gasped for breath; he felt better getting it off his chest.

"I I had no idea "

Yeah, well now you do.

Wow.

Wow? Blaine really?

Yeah Kurt, c mere. Blaine said as he pulled Kurt by the hand and into a tight embrace. I love you too. Blaine whispered in Kurt s ear.

Kurt blinked a few times not sure he quite heard that. But he must have, because in some way or another, Blaine loved him. And Kurt felt one hundred times better knowing that.


	6. A Niff Duet

Niff duet

"I'd like to audition for a solo part for this years regionals." The blonde Warbler called from the back of the room.

All eyes in the room turned to face him "Are you sure, Jeff?" The whole room called at once causing Jeff to feel startled.

"Yeah, in fact, I would like to do a duet." A smile spread across his face, the rest of the room remained unsure.

A dark haired boy piped up "Oh, come on guys. Can't you tell he wants to give this a try?"

Jeff, the blonde Warbler laughed. "I'm glad you approve Nick because it s you that I want to duet with." His smile grew by the second "Oh please Nicky?" Jeff pleaded.

Nick looked directly at his best friend. "Only if we sing this " He said sheepishly before passing him the sheet music for Always by Panic at the Disco. he always carried sheet music around with him.

A sigh from across the room reached where Nick was sitting. He looked up to see Trent the sassy Warbler laughing. " Carry on I want to see this." He said through the laughter.

The two boys rose from their seats and made their way over to the centre of the room before the first bar of music echoed around the sitting Warblers.

When the world gets too heavy Put it on my back I'll be your levy You are taking me apart Like bad glue On a get well card

It was always you Falling for me Now there's always time Calling for me I'm the light blinking at the end of the road Blink back to let me know

I'm a fly that's trapped In a web But I'm thinking that My spider's dead Oh, lonely, lonely little life I could kid myself Thinking that I'm fine

It was always you Falling for me Now there's always time Calling for me I'm the light blinking at the end of the road Blink back to let me know

That I'm skin and bone Just a cane and rusty throne Oh, the castle's under siege But the sign outside says Leave me alone

It was always you Falling for me Now there's always time Calling for me I'm the light blinking at the end of the road Blink back to let me know (It was always you)  
Blink back to let me know (It was always you)

Through out the song Jeff felt something Every time he looked at Nick. He was putting everything he had into this song, making it special. This feeling he had, it was more than friendship. It was something he'd felt before but just not as strong and he was sure that Nick felt it too. He was certain he felt the same.

The song came to a close and Jeff gracefully walked over to Nick and wrapped his arms tightly around the dark haired boy s waist tightly. The both looked at each other and smiled.

There was definitely something in the air.

They may not have been able to say how they felt for each other right now, but Jeff was sure that they would have enough courage to tell each other one day. 


	7. Sleepy Klaine

Blaine smiled down at his sleeping boyfriend. He couldn't help but to notice how care free and at ease Kurt looked as he slept. Blaine liked that look. It was as if the troubles from the day had all been left behind and forgotten. Kurt had been struggling with bullies once again, but, as Kurt entered his own dreamland, all of that stress, the hurt, seemed to disappear.

Blaine turned over slightly to plant a small, soft kiss on his boyfriend s cheek as he slept. His other arm was still wrapped tightly around Kurt s waist, as if he was holding him together.

"I love you." He whispered. He knew Kurt was asleep and he wouldn't hear him. Well he thought Kurt wouldn't hear him but soon enough, he began to stir in his sleep.

"I love you too Blainey" a horse voice tried to whisper with a small smile on his face.

Blaine gazed down at his boyfriend before planting another kiss on him. This time he kisses his lips. Both boys smiled at each other before closing their eyes and drifting off into a deep, silent sleep. 


	8. Letters To Jeff

Jeff entered his dorm to find a white envelope propt up against the desk. As he approached it he could see his name clearly scribbled across the center, he placed his English books down beside it and without a second thought he flipped it over to open it.

_Dear Jeff,_  
_I don't really know where to start so bare with me, alright? Okay, we've been best friends for years now, in fact 14 years. We met because both of our parents worked and they needed someone to look after us so we were put into nursery and we only became friends because of your yellow hair. We've never fallen out, we've always been there for each other through it all and i can't thank you enough for that. I love hanging out with you, watching all those dorky movies. It's kinda cute. I love your laugh when you find something overly funny. I love the way you fuss with your hair in the morning, making it look perfect. It's already perfect. Okay Jeff, this isn't really going anywhere is it? __Promise me you wont freak out? __Okay, i'm just going to come out with it. Are you ready?_

_I love you, alright? I needed to tell you. _

_Three x_

Jeff smilied down at the piece of paper he was holding, tears started to fill his eyes. He let out a sigh before reaching into his pocket for his phone and punching in a quick message to Nick. It read:

_I love you too Nicky, i knew deep down that i always have - J x_


End file.
